


Day and Night is a Curse

by likethechesspiece



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I did not cry whilst writing this, I just love Lena and Kara so much and think they're meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: I saw this post on tumblr and it inspired me to write this little thing, so here goes :)http://theheartspeaksloudest.tumblr.com/post/156074087188/whiteimagination-dark-and-light-the-sun-and





	

There had always been people who were the Sun and the Moon, the Stars and Clouds, and of course, Mother Nature herself. They were always the lucky ones, however. For no matter where in the world they lived, the Moon could be cheeky and appear before nightfall, giving it a few sacred hours to flirt with the Sun across the wide sky; and there could always be Clouds to hide the Stars at night whilst they danced together in private under the moonlight; and then there was her great beauty, Mother Nature, who could sleep and play and visit any of us whenever she wanted.

But then there were the cursed two, who were just as borne to love each other as the rest; destined to be together, to be a whole together, and yet could not at the same time. The greater concepts of Day and Night, similar to the Sun and Moon, but yet did not acquire the same privileges by design when the universe began. The people who were the physical incarnations, the generational reincarnations of Day and Night would yearn to be with each other and harbour a love so strong, and yet would never be allowed more than just a glimpse of each other.

These people, perhaps worked jobs at the same building but their shifts were never at the same time; or perhaps they were always leaving a restaurant with a date when the other was entering, and their passing glance was what could ignite great romances; or perhaps they had tried to date, feeling so connected to each other, but the timing just wasn’t right.

Mother Nature had tried to convince the Universe to help these people find happiness with each other, but no amount of pleading could change how things were. Her great beauty had schemed and had brought each carnation forth in a new part of the world, but often it backfired with lengthy nights of Icelandic winters, and the Sun rising and setting over the tips of mountain ranges, therefore blocking Day and Night from those precious minutes of dusk and dawn where they could at least look upon each other’s faces for a time.

No matter how hard Mother Nature tried, the Universe would always place a consoling hand on her shoulder and apologise, for Day and Night were to be opposites in every way; a parallel line sometimes so close there was but a breath between them, but they were never to touch.

These people, in this incarnation, were two women who knew each other by name and often consulted each other for their jobs, and each time they met, their eyes met, their hands met, their souls met. But one was a tortured soul who would forever feel comfort in the dark, and one was true to her embodiment as sunshine and could never step into the shadows.

Lena craved Kara with every fibre of her being, almost quite literally. When the blonde would step into her office, she could feel the hairs on her arm stand and her fingertips twitch to hold her. She’d feel such joy in her darkened soul, but also feel her eyes well up with tears. She loved Kara so much, and that should cause for celebration and happiness, but she knew that they would never be. She would never be able to wake up and see the blonde nuzzling into her side. She would never be able to meet Kara for lunch and kiss her on the cheek when they sat down on the same side of the table, just so that they could sneakily hold hands. She would never be able to do lots of things, but mostly, she would never be able to be with her.

Because if her brother knew who Lena loved, he would kill them both, and if Kara’s cousin had caught them kissing again, he would banish her somehow. It wasn’t right and it was petty and truly, none of their business. Lex had no hold over Lena, she knew, but if he hurt Kara or anyone she loved to stop them, then he would have the power, and she would have less of a life than she had now. Kal-El knew, as did Kara, that he was just a cousin, just a man, just a voice, and also had no physical hold over Kara, but her kind and naïve heart at times meant that his voice, even a whisper, could be stronger than Lena’s love.

They had kissed on a rainy afternoon when the Day was already darkened, and candles were lit so that it could also already be Night, and they were stuck in Lena’s office together. The electric security system on all her doors and windows had shut them in and the air was getting stuffy and sticky. The humidity was not agreeing with either of them, and although the setting was romantic and sweet – Kara had made sure to point that out just to see Lena blush – the room was becoming unbearable to stay in.

Kara had grumbled with herself for a good minute before Lena got seriously concerned and asked her what was wrong, and was met with a blaring, “I’m Supergirl,” before Kara stood and marched to the door that lead to the balcony. She promptly pried the doors open and was met with cold, lashing rain that refreshed her body but made her dress cling to her skin even more so.

Lena stood and rushed to her side, laughing out, “I know, you idiot,” with a smile. A smile returned, and then a kiss and Lena felt her body and mind and heart and soul feel happy, truly happy for the first time in her life, and she felt the warm tears on her cheeks to prove it.

But then there was a looming shadow and Kara yelped, pushing Lena around behind her to shield her, but then she relaxed. Lena did not.

Kal-El stared down disapprovingly and pulled Kara away from her. “She’s a Luthor, and Luthors hate us.” Kara struggled, and Lena wiped her tears. “You cannot have her. You cannot love her, Kara. I’m sorry, but that’s the way it is.”

Just because it is, doesn’t mean it should be; but just because it should be, doesn’t mean it can be.

And no way on her great beauty’s planet was this man of privilege and power actually sorry. But not even the Universe could control everything, not even the simple-minded will of a man, and so these things had to be changed by themselves. It would be painful and long, and often would take lifetimes to overcome, but even then, the scars were thin and weak over the wounds that ran deep.

And so, Lena would wait. She would smile at Kara, and Kara would smile back, pain in her usually sunny eyes, and a darkened crevasse in her heart. Lena continued to love, with her entire being, and would use her wishes to the Universe to bring Kara happiness instead of returning her own.

But what she did not know was that Mother Nature had spoken with the Sun and Moon, with Stars and the Clouds, and all would band together to blur the lines between Day and Night, between Kara and Lena so that those minutes of together could be lengthened just a bit. She also did not know that whilst she would smell flowers and see bright colours and be reminded of Kara, the blonde would also go for walks in dark alleys with black cats and smoke, and sit on black sand beaches and close her eyes, just to feel Lena’s mystery in her breath.

It would take a lifetime or more, perhaps until the Luthors were dead and it was just a name again with no weight, or until Kal-El had lived happily but seen Kara’s unhappiness in his shadow. It would not be just yet, but maybe one day they could be together. Maybe in their next incarnation as the Sun and Moon or, if fortunes were kind, as Left and Right so that they could always hold each other, their fingers entwined.

The Universe would sit with Mother Nature, the Moon and Stars hovering next to her, and they would watch the Sun and Clouds wreak havoc on people’s family picnics, or bless dried up farms, and they would see Day and Night stare at each other over the horizon for a few minutes each twenty-four hours, and never in their existence would they see such haunting and unashamed love.

It was a curse to be Day and Night, to always hear couples say, “I’ll love you forever,” and cringe because they’d get _all the time_ and _forever_. They’d get morning kisses, and ‘have a good day’ hugs, and lunch time texts, and surprise romantic dinners after work, and movie nights, and midnight snacks, and 2am sex that ends in holding each other like they don’t have forever. But they do.

But sometimes when you love someone and they love you, you still don’t get “all the time”.

Sometimes all you get is “forever”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this, and if you wanna message me about anything Supercorp related, or anything gay tbh, shoot me an ask over on tumblr @ lesbiankissesinspace.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks guys!!!


End file.
